Come to Me
by Cloud1
Summary: How lonely it could be when Haruka's not around... not a death fic, daijoubu^^


  
  
Come to Me  
By Cloud  
  
..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::..  
  
This "fic" is the product of a whim and an inspiring email that I received from a friend. It's not that long... admittedly because my inspiration suddenly left me when I turned on the TV... (damn it, remind me never to do that again, alright? It's a writer's worst nightmare...)  
  
Anyway, this is in Michiru's POV and this isn't a death fic. Do take note of that ^^. I hope you like it!  
  
Same disclaimers apply, ne? C&C's are most welcome!  
  
  
~cloud  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~merchild/  
  
..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::..  
  
  
  
Where are you?  
  
The velvet sky is illuminated by the tiny crystalline stars, and the moon--glorious moon--stares back at me, clueless of the longing that I feel for your curious touch on my being. Neither the Moon nor her little starlight children feel the pain of my solitude; in fact, I would like to think nobody does. Your absence has caught me in a deep ravine from which only you, on your swift wings, could deliver me.  
  
The night is cool and there is a strained calmness I can't quite describe. The air is dry and I feel not the breeze that brings me the harmony and assurance that I seek so in your presence. I feel not the caress of my lover's soft whispers seep into my ear, declaring endless pearlescent strings of desire as I ride on the crests of passion. A hole has made itself known inside me. A Silence. An unnerving stillness which needs to be shaken.  
  
I need you here.  
  
I need to know that I am still alive. I need you to make me live; live out even this one night that has closed in on me like an endless cavern.  
  
Take me out, goddess. Take me out and take me with you.  
  
I need your strength and your wisdom... I crave for that Dionysian wine with which you have so devilishly intoxicated my entire being. Delightfully tingling. The image of you lingers on--sturdy and proud--a lithe, deserving, and omnipotent being whose will cannot be equaled. A charm no nomad nor seer nor emperor could ever possess.  
  
Make love to me, priestess.  
  
Play with me and love me and make me whole again. Fill me in. Make me reach that pivotal peak of my humanity and lay me down on your bed of feathers with the grace of the winds that run in you. I pray that you have not forgotten how you have enamored me for countless nights and days. My darling, come to me and set me free of my worldly confinements--this gilded cage, this hollow. Set your emerald eyes on me again and desire what you see. Satisfy this sizzling ache deep within me. I yearn to savor your delectable aura as it embraces me and makes me soar above my restless sea into your tranquil sky.  
  
Charm me, faery. Enchant me with your irresistible magic.  
  
Oh darling, let me hear your footsteps once again; set my heart running as fast as you do. Let me relish those few thrilling seconds before you open that door into my chamber only to set my eyes on the most beautiful element alive.  
  
My kaze. My wind. My Haruka.  
  
Oh but I am just a dreamer. I dream of things to my heart's content--no care, no abandon. I have my own little world of magic. What is a girl in love to do, but to sometimes submerge in illusions of the one being in this savage Eden who can uplift her spirit and bless her with sweet pleasure and ravenous passion? Must I not heed the beckoning serenade of my fantasies?  
  
I see darkness. Night has finally extended its cloak upon my shoulders. Perhaps it has felt my burning need and sought to comfort me in its cozy darkness. My heart aches as I feel the emptiness beside me; its mournful cry has finally reached the starry heavens. And I wonder if it has reached you too...  
  
A stir.  
A sudden alarm.  
A comforting zephyr.  
A familiar sensation.   
Warm lips upon my damp cheek.  
  
  
  
...Ah, there you are.  
  
  
  
..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::.. ..::*::..  
  
Thank you so much, Patty Cake ^^. For the inspiration and the beta reading :P MWAH!   



End file.
